Alex's Bunny Hut
by Alex Mcpherson
Summary: When I get a bunny, I post here. Mostly Buffy Bunnies though, for some reason. Some may be actual crossovers, but obviously, not all are buffy fics, and so I did that crossover thing. The first IS a crossover anyway. sort of.
1. BuffyStar Wars, Demon Wars

**Date Written: **21st Feb 2010

**Author: **Alexander Mcpherson

**Email: **lyra underscore mcpherson underscore eighty-eight at live dot co dot you kay. (Tip: there are two digits in the email address.)

**Crossover: **plot-line crossover, adjusted for new verse, other than that, no actual crossing over of characters.

**Pairing: **I think this would be obvious to some if you think about it, taking the Star Wars Force Unleashed elements and fitting buffy characters into those roles within the buffyverse version of the story plotline.

**Warnings?: **A certain Mayor has never seen Star Wars, and so has fell pray to cliche'd lines.

**Genre:** Not sure on this one. It could be a humour, but the prologue is just a generic introduction that could be for any of it.

**Rating: **I'm gonna go for T on this one. Why? Because what we saw in the show was probably worse than what'll be in this fic.

**Main Characters: **Mayor Wilkins, Tony Harris, Xander Harris

**Disclaimer: **What Disclaimer? I gotta do those? But it's on Fanfiction dot com, so _obviously _I don't own most of this, only the general idea, and even then, it's not like I'm trying to... _stake_ a claim to them. I just wanna share a plot bunny I had. Yes Yes, bad pun I know. Hey, when your favourite character from the show is Xander, you gotta expect these things.

**Summary: **What happens if you take the Force Unleashed story, and make it a Buffy story?

**Inspired by:** I was on the XanderZone Unleashed group (a group for darkXander fics, as the normal XZ group accepts only goodXander fics, whether or not he's an idiot in them) and as the name would suggest, some of the members had this image of Xander bringing down a Star Destroyer. The bunny evolved from there.

And please don't complain at the title, I worked hard on coming up with a buffy-fied version of that games' title.

**Demon Wars: The Magic Unleashed**

--

**Prologue**

An short drive from Sunnydale, in the desert, lay a small village. Technically, it bordered between the desert and forested areas, but due to the heat, the residents pretty much thought of it as being in the middle of the desert anyway.

It was only a small village, created a couple of decades previous by a few people who knew about the truth of the world with a few people who, while they didn't, did know something was wrong in Sunnydale.

A year previously, Someone was voted into office, over the son of the deceased Mayor Wilkins the II, who was the son of the first Mayor Wilkins too. However, to the ignorance of most of the town, Mayor Wilkins III had killed the genuinely-elected official, and proclaimed that he had won, and that the other guy had committed suicide after loosing.

A small few, knew. And so they left, and slowly, over that year, they and those of the village, had began to learn, and rebel against the town that ruled over the smaller village.

And now, Mayor Wilkins was striking back, now aware of what, but not whom had rallied the people.

He had watched from the command post as his secret army of the dead, aka Vampires, had swiftly and quickly moved through the village, rounding up the 'insurgents' and killing those who resisted. Men, Women, Children, after all were to be interrogated, they were all to be killed – food for the undead army.

However, the town had been prepared for his attack, and he knew it, so he had decided on a new strategy when planning it. He would have the army attack during the day.

Normally, this would be a bad thing for him, but it wasn't with his army suitably equipped. While he knew that the Gem of Amarra was somewhere in his town, he didn't know where, and it only did one vamp at a time. No, he had something else. Full-body combat gear. Due to the magic weapons the insurgents had somehow gained from the Warlock, however, normal full-body combat gear wouldn't have done squat, aside from simply preventing the vampires from being burnt to dust by the sun.

He had gone for armor, magically-protected armor.

In short, the vampires, head to toe, were completely covered, and except for at joints, where protected by the armor from any spell a low-level practitioner could throw, or any of the pre-cast stored spells the warlock had somehow made possible...

Before the town had been secured, he left for the village, just a few minutes walk away.

It wouldn't be seemly however, to be positively identified as the mayor, so he had taken to wearing, during things like this, coats and robes and other assorted full-body wear with hoods or cowls that had spells that cast a shadow across the wearer when up. A voice-changer, magical one, not technological, topped the disguise off.

He approached the Captain Vampire who commanded the portion of his secret army he had used in this endeavour.

"Report." He spoke, his voice coming out a little whispishly, almost like he had trouble breathing.

"Milord, the insurgents have been subdued and detained, only few resisted and had to be killed."

He paused, aware of one missing point, "Any sign of the warlock?" He asked, a slight warning tone in his voice.

"No, Milord. I do not beli-"

The Mayor interrupted, his hand moved up and, like he was lifting something, made a motion. "You have failed me for the last time, Captain." He scowled and continued the motion.

The Vampire had been lifted, immobile, by the first action, but when the Mayor continued, realised it was not a choking, as he had seen that Vader dude in the movie do, but the mayor was lifting his helmet from his head.

He screamed as the sunlight reached his skin, and he burned to dust.

A nearby lieutenant, the eldest childe of the now-dead-dead captain gulped when the Mayor turned to him. "I want that warlock alive! Get it done, Captain!"

The promoted vampire nodded, and a minute later, returned from rallying the troops and getting information from the interrogation teams. "Milord, One of the detainees confirmed our suspicions on where the Warlock was hiding."

"Take me there." The Mayor ordered, and the duo walked down a street.

The Mayor admired the scenery. Destruction, death, blood, he could practically taste it in the air. Smoke rose from some of the buildings, and one was a burnt out shell. Vampires could be seen ransacking various buildings.

He smirked, an evil smirk, and asked, "Do you have the identity of the Warlock yet, Captain?"

"The detainees had not given up his identity yet, milord, but I left orders that you be alerted the moment it is known."

"Good. You are not entirely incompetent, then."

As they arrived at a clearing, where a cave entrance was, another lieutenant approached.

"Milord, Captain. My teams have the entrance surrounded. It's a rather clever trap on the part of the Warlock. Permission to demonstrate?"

The Mayor nodded, and the lieutenant ordered one of his underlings to the cave entrance. As the vampire approached, he continued, "Private Dermot failed to hold one of the detainees, who attempted to escape. He is no loss, milord." The Mayor nodded. He had encouraged his army to punish those who were incompetent. The price of their failure to punish others' failure tended to be huge.

As the vamp got within a few feet of the cave, he was suddenly pushed into the air, sans his armor, including helmet. The revealed vampire burst into flames seconds later, the dust falling to the ground.

"Impressive, for a warlock."

"We lost a recon team to it, after their spellcaster was taken down during the initial engagement. We didn't realise," He pointed to what was a pile of dust near where the private had been levitated from, "Until we had secured everywhere else that they had not reported in. Sergeant Dacker, one of our strategists, has already made note of changes needed so that it doesn't happen again, should any of this happen again."

The Mayor understood, and nodded. "Well done."

"Thank you, milord." He paused, as he put a finger to his ear. "Sir, we have the identity of the warlock. One Anthony Harris. I was not aware he even knew magic..."

The Mayor began to groan, before it became a growl. "_Tony_." He spat, "I should have killed you when I had the chance." He muttered, then to the others, he spoke, "Captain, Lieutenant, keep your men back, I shall deal with... this _disgrace_ of a warlock myself."

The Mayor approached the cave entrance, and as he passed the point were the vampires had all perished, he felt the tingle of magic attempting to do the same to him, but he was a master of the dark arts, it held so sway on him.

He entered the cave, and gave a start at the scene before him. It was clearly an artificial cave, the walls were too, smooth, carved into with an artistic grace that no river of water or stick of dynamite could ever achieve. As he descended down the tunnel, he began to hear the echo of... music?

And then he smelt it, a slight hint in the air of alcohol. _Well_, he mused, _Tony always was a drinker. This will be easier than I thought._

Seconds later he came to a door, and he took a fighting stance, one hand on a sword he kept at his side at all times, the other stretched out, an incantation on his lips ready to be cast.

He kicked the door down, drawing his sword as he did, and fired a spell at where he thought the warlock to be.

He was wrong, and the fight was on.

For a minute, the pair traded blows of their swords, each time they struck, they paused, pushing against one another, before they would separate and attack with a spell or few.

And each time they locked blades, it was clear that they had known each other for a long time, perhaps even trained at the same place, for their blades were similar.

The design of Tony's blade was a pretty obvious indicator of the man's alignment. Beautiful effigies and artistic designs that made observers think of peace and tranquillity, etched into the blade, with the pommel and handle being similarly designed, a blade of peace, defence. Not attack.

But Wilkins' blade was, while similar, also an obvious indicator of his alignment. Where tonies' blade held beautiful effigies, his held scary carvings of demonic entities, pommel and handle similarly decorated. A Blade of war, offense.

After that minute of fighting, both with magic and sword, he gained the upper hand, and was about to make a decapitation stroke, when his sword flew out of his hand.

In shock, he stared at the source, as the disarmed Tony Harris too looked over... and shouted, "Alexander, Get out of here!"

"A son, tony? My my, and here I though you swore never to marry, never to have a family." He chuckled darkly, before he unleashed a spell, that instantly ended the life of the Warlock Tony Harris.

The 3 or 4 year old boy, Alexander Lavelle Harris, looked at his dad in shock for all of a second, before he charged at the big man who had killed his daddy.

The Mayor just chuckled, as he blocked everything from the boy, who clearly held power. He stopped his chuckle when one particular uncontrolled blow of magic, almost knocked him off of his feet. Indeed, this boy held _a lot_ of power.

Plans spilled into his mind, remembered his old nemesis, a god whom he had made a deal with to get the hellmouth all to his lonesome.

Whom would return when she had her Key, and would ruin all of his plans.

Instead of killing the boy, he instead knocked the kid out as the boy tired magically. He had a lot of training to do with the boy, in secret.

--

**Authors Note: I have no idea if I want to continue this, or put this up for adoption.**


	2. BuffyAlias, no title

**Date Written: **Sometime Last Year (2009)

**Author: **Alexander Mcpherson

**Email: **lyra underscore mcpherson underscore eighty-eight at live dot co dot you kay. (Tip: there are two digits in the email address.)

**Crossover: **Buffy/Alias

**Pairing: **None

**Warnings?:** I had started to write this, then I kinda just failed and stopped.

**Genre:** I was aiming for humour, not intended to be serious, but then I got into it and it did become serious. So... Humour/Spiritual,... Other relevant ones: Mystery, Suspense, Drama, Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, and obviously, Supernatural.

**Rating: **I'm gonna go for T on this one. Why? Because what we saw in the show was probably worse than what'll be in this fic, and anyone who saw the 'Judge' two-parter in season 2 probably knows that they did get *very* suggestive.

**Main Characters: **Xander, Syndey.

**Disclaimer: **What Disclaimer? I gotta do those? But it's on Fanfiction dot com, so _obviously _I don't own most of this, only the general idea, and even then, it's not like I'm trying to... _stake_ a claim to them. I just wanna share a plot bunny I had. Yes Yes, bad pun I know. Hey, when your favourite character from the show is Xander, you gotta expect these things.

**Summary: **Xander leaves Sunnydale for his roadtrip, but to finance it, he needs to use certain kinds of banks, and while at one of those, he encounters a certain newgirl. Meanwhile, one of the security guys in the bank recognises one of the banks' visitors.

**Notes:** I know that with the date, she would have been doing the job already, but I forgot that tidbit when I wrote it.

--

**Sorry, No Title**

With a smile, Xander put the pedal to the floor. The roar of his lottery-win car rose over the sound of rubber on tarmac, occasionally dropping as he shifted up a gear.

He was very lucky to have won it, as he had planned on leaving Sunnydale just a day after he had actually left.

Had he left, then he'd have been stuck. Silently, he thanked Giles again for his mistake, which Xander was beginning to believe wasn't an accident.

His smile broadened when he hit the _LA: 5 miles_ sign.

-

Having planned the road trip since, well, forever, Xander had amassed a rather large road trip fund. However it was only recently, thanks to the Soldier Guy being an accomplished poker player, that Xander had made any real strides in getting that fund to grow in any significant way.

He knew, it was dangerous to travel with almost a 100 k's in a bag in the trunk. But he didn't want hellmouthy things to happen to it placing it in a bank. Which was why he had opened an account with some international bank called 'Credit Dauphine'. Under the name "Xandar Lavelle", of course, making him sound foreign. Another side-effect of Soldier-guy: he had a somewhat healthy distrust of any bank whose headquarters were in either LA, Washington DC or New York. Soldier-guy had bad experiences with many.

But, the reason he picked a LA-Based bank, again thanks to Soldier-guy, he knew what to look for, and only LA or W.D.C based banks had certain... aspects to cater to customers who travelled a lot.

Which fit with his road trip plan...

And therefore, was the reason why his second stop upon entering LA was the Credit Dauphine building.

The first was to Cordelia's, from whom he had weened a promise out of that first time he was in LA, she'd make him look like a new-money business guy.

-

"Welcome to Credit Dauphine, my name is Jennifer, how can I help you today?" Came the polite voice of the customer service desk attendant.

Xander relied heavily on his soldier-guy memories, as he greeted her back with an accent, somewhat Egyptian-sounding, although faint. "I'm Xandar Lavelle, I recently opened an account, and would like to make my first deposit, if you please, ma'am."

She nodded, and motioned someone over. "Of course, sir. If you have 3 forms of ID and your account details..." Xander nodded, "Then please, follow Miss Banks here."

Xander shot the attendant an amused smile, who smothered her own snort at the name.

Xander followed 'Miss Banks'.

"Is that not an Ironic name, Miss Banks?" He asked her.

She almost shot him a snide look, but held back. As an intern, she really hated that bit of irony that was pointed out anytime anyone who didn't know her surname learned it... and every 5 minutes from everyone else.

She led him to an elevator, and as she described the process for him, he was making subtle looks around the building. Miss Banks missed these looks, but the security officers of the secret HQ of SD-6 were trained to pick up 'suspicious types' from how they held themselves...

-

"Hey Steve, look here. Some young kid, making visual sweeps of the offices." One officer pointed out to a CCTV monitor, showing Xander on the screen.

'Steve' brought up the images, and nodded, "Security risk. Call up Customer Services, he was just there."

The other guy nodded, and 2 minutes later put the phone down. "Xandar Lavelle. Got that, Steve?"

Steve nodded, working away on a background check. He blinked after it came up. "Clean."

"Damn. Bad luck for us then? I so needed that bo-"

"No, I mean, he's _clean_. Not one _single_ black spot. No greys. Nothing. J, I don't like this. Not one bit."

J leant back for a moment, both of them almost automatically watching the CCTV for problems both from Xander and the other people in the building. "What's his record say?"

"24, American-born, Egyptian/Italian descent. Lived in a nice town a couple hundred miles from here, little place called Sunnydale-"

J froze, and looked at Steve in horror. "Sunnydale?"

"Yeah, you know it?"

"I... Look Steve, we're best buddies, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Promise me, you won't look into Sunnydale."

"J..."

"Promise."

Steve nodded, and by then noticed that Xander was done. He alternated between looking at the monitors, and at J, who's reaction to the town 'sunnydale' had him on edge more so than this Xandar's record had.

J, however, was wondering how Harris got a fake ID. J was short for Jason – he was Jesse's older brother, and now that he heard Sunnydale, he knew why the name sounded familiar.

What happened next, however, had J laughing, and struggling to calm his partner down from his alarm at J's strange reactions.

-

Xander left the office were he just went through paperwork for his new account, and how to withdraw funds while on the road.

While before, he had been highly aware of everything, a side-effect of Soldier-guy, he was no longer on the lookout for dangers and exits.

Which was why he bumped into someone who had a large stack of papers that both hid her head from his eyes (and the corridor between cubicles from her's) and was already near the tipping point.

Therefore, the paper went everywhere, and Xander only just caught himself and the woman.

"Sorry," He said, his accent still lilted with Egyptian.

"It's okay." She replied, and bent down to gather the paper.

He bent down too, and as he helped her gather the papers up, he recalled his first meeting with Buffy.

Looking up at her, he had an amused grin on his face, and said, "Xandar."

"Huh? That's not an Egyptian word I'm familiar with." She started, but stopped, because he laughed.

"It's my name. I'm Xandar. You know Egyptian?"

She nodded, and replied with some phrase, it took him a second to translate, one skill he realised _had_ carried over from Soldier-guy...

He replied in kind, adding in a few phrases that soldier guy loved to use on a night...

He passed her the piles he had gathered, then realised that she was near-overload again, and there was plenty of more paper around.

And no one else was helping her, but were snickering.

In Egyptian, he asked her, "I take it you're new here, what with everyone laughing _at_ you?"

She nodded, and moved to pick some more up, but he stopped her. In English, he continued, "Let me help you. Least I could do, having been the one to knock them all over the place."

She almost protested, except for his look.

And so, a friendship was born.

-

J had finally gotten Steve calmed down, and he explained somewhat. "I know Xandar. Well, thought I did. He was a friend of my brother."

Steve frowned, "You don't have a brother."

"Jesse."

Steve paused, then resumed his work, not speaking again. He figured that his partner didn't want to talk about Sunnydale because of Jesse. He was, sort of correct.


	3. BuffyHancock, Two of a Kind

**Date Written: **Sometime Last Month

**Author: **Alexander Mcpherson

**Email: **lyra underscore mcpherson underscore eighty-eight at live dot co dot you kay. (Tip: there are two digits in the email address.)

**Crossover: **Buffy/Hancock (Will Smith Film

**Pairing: **Xander/Cordy

**Warnings?:** I had started to write this, then I kinda just failed and stopped.

**Genre:** I was aiming for humour, not intended to be serious, but then I got into it and it did become serious. So... Humour/Spiritual,... Other relevant ones: Mystery, Suspense, Drama, Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, and obviously, Supernatural.

**Rating: **I'm gonna go for T on this one. Why? Because what we saw in the show was probably worse than what'll be in this fic, and anyone who saw the 'Judge' two-parter in season 2 probably knows that they did get *very* suggestive.

**Main Characters: **Xander, Cordelia

**Disclaimer: **What Disclaimer? I gotta do those? But it's on Fanfiction dot com, so _obviously _I don't own most of this, only the general idea, and even then, it's not like I'm trying to... _stake_ a claim to them. I just wanna share a plot bunny I had. Yes Yes, bad pun I know. Hey, when your favourite character from the show is Xander, you gotta expect these things.

**Summary: **The old gods created them in pairs. Heroes, defenders of Mankind against the demons. Their weakness? Each other. When a pair is together, they become weak, mortal, and only by distance do they regain their strength, powers and their immortality. Over the millennia, each pair had died, tired of life. One pair remains, but the old Gods, the original 'Power that Be' aren't just going to sit around in their realm doing nothing more for mankind.

**Notes:** Yes, I got about a hundred or so words in, and stopped. But I thought to share the bunny anyway.

--

**Two of a Kind**

**Prologue**

"We created them in pairs." One of the old Gods spoke.

"We gave them the wrong weaknesses." Another added.

The current Powers That Be agreed.

"The Darkness is encroaching even more. Soon the First Evil..." A PTB inserted.

"And so you came to us. The Slayer line is no longer sufficient to hold back the darkness, no longer the right champions to stand between the Candle and the Star."

Looks were shared. Then one of the PTB asked, "Been watching human Television?"

"Television from their future. It's a show with some good morals in it." Came the answer, not embarrassed at all.

A shrug, and then a PTB asked, "So what is your answer?"

"There is only one Pair left of the original Thousand. They will be meeting up soon. We should not repeat the mistake made in choosing their weakness."

"But why? Why a weakness?" One of the younger PTB's asked.

"You do not understand, there must be."

The Old Gods went away to discuss for a few years, before they returned with their choice.

"Instead of being Strong apart, and weak together... Reverse it."

Looks were shared. "Are you sure on this? What if they split apart?"

Heads were shook. "Then they will loose their power and both will know something is wrong."

"So you'll only make one pair for now?"

"Yes... for now."

-

**Chapter one**

In Sunnydale General Hospital, Two sets of parents, both of whom were friends, had the pleasure of having children born on the same day. Both pairs of parents wanted a girl... unfortunately for the Harris Family, they had a son instead.

This one thing, began a chain reaction that soon made a whole world of difference to how their child would be raised and the environment he was in.

The Chase parents, disgusted, swore to have nothing more to do with the Harris' parents. Eventually, as the kids reached the age to be asking questions, the reason had been forgotten by their other friends, and it was assumed the Harris' lack of money was the only reason for the antagonistic nature of the two families' relationship.

In another Realm, the Old Gods were, upset, that the formerly-good example had taken to their gift so negatively, but they could do nothing. The Powers That Be had only been able to give them just the ability to give the gift, there was nothing they could do to change anything.

-

Years later, and Alexander Harris, otherwise known as Xander, and Cordelia Chase, otherwise known as just 'Cordy', were in the basement of the Summers' house, an Assassin from the Order of Teraka waiting for them.

They were arguing... but both felt, a drive... towards each other.

[Scene about the kiss...]

The parted slowly,

--

**And that's where I got distracted, and when i returned the muse was gone. grr. it was going to go from here about they getting empowered because theyre of the pair that are strong together/weak apart, rather than weak together/strong apart.**


	4. BuffyStar Wars, Demon Wars C1

**Date Written: **21st Feb 2010

**Author: **Alexander Mcpherson

**Email: **lyra underscore mcpherson underscore eighty-eight at live dot co dot you kay. (Tip: there are two digits in the email address.)

**Crossover: **plot-line crossover, adjusted for new verse, other than that, no actual crossing over of characters.

**Pairing: **I think this would be obvious to some if you think about it, taking the Star Wars Force Unleashed elements and fitting buffy characters into those roles within the buffyverse version of the story plotline.

**Warnings?: **A certain Mayor has never seen Star Wars, and so has fell pray to cliche'd lines.

**Genre:** Not sure on this one. It seems to be heading for humour, but I'll try inserting the others like romance and action/violence.

**Rating: **I'm gonna go for T on this one. Why? Because what we saw in the show was probably worse than what'll be in this fic.

**Main Characters: **Mayor Wilkins, Tony Harris, Xander Harris

**Disclaimer: **What Disclaimer? I gotta do those? But it's on Fanfiction dot com, so _obviously _I don't own most of this, only the general idea, and even then, it's not like I'm trying to... _stake_ a claim to them. I just wanna share a plot bunny I had. Yes Yes, bad pun I know. Hey, when your favourite character from the show is Xander, you gotta expect these things.

**Summary: **What happens if you take the Force Unleashed story, and make it a Buffy story?

**Notes:** Okay, so I then wrote Chapter 1... *shrug* I couldn't help it.

**Inspired by:** I was on the XanderZone Unleashed group (a group for darkXander fics, as the normal XZ group accepts only goodXander fics, whether or not he's an idiot in them) and as the name would suggest, some of the members had this image of Xander bringing down a Star Destroyer. The bunny evolved from there.

And please don't complain at the title, I worked hard on coming up with a buffy-fied version of that games' title.

**Demon Wars: The Magic Unleashed**

**Chapter 1**

It was Cordelia Chases' first day on the job. It wasn't a typical job, which was, so she thought currently, a good thing. But, it wasn't the kind of a-typical job she'd thought it'd be, which she wasn't sure about being a good or bad thing.

That, was because she got to work with some hero kind of guy, just her age from the looks of him. All she knew about him though, she could put on a single piece of A5 notepaper. His real name was only known to her employer, instead he went by a pseudonym, 'Nightstalker'. He had been raised since he could remember by her employer, his parents, whoever they were, were dead. He had spent his formative years in complete seclusion, no one except a select few even knew he existed, and it showed as the first time they met, he was a stuttering idiot. And that he was tasked with dealing with the bad elements in and around Sunnydale, and sometimes farther afield, that effected the running, safety and prosperity of the town.

Unfortunately, part of her job involved something that her employer had seen fit to purposely skip in his private tutelage of the young Nightstalker... Driving lessons.

Amazingly, her employer had a rather unique choice of mobility for his charge.

A custom-spec Winnebago. It moved faster than it should, and it's handling was too good for a vehicle of its size, power and physical dimensions should have allowed. She didn't know that there was magic that allowed it to take corners like she had been shown when she was hired.

The day before, she had been shown the vehicle, and given a chance to test drive it, taught how to get the most out of it much quicker than she should have suspected or known was possible.

A long time from then, she'd realise that Magic was in heavy use in *everything* her employer did or was directly involved with.

Her first day, and she was already getting annoyed yet used to what Nightstalker did.

She remembered that morning, when she had used her skills to liven up the Winnebago.

--

_Flashback_

Shaking her head, she reached down and indicated to one of the low-level people who she got the _joy_ of working with now.

"These lights here, have no purpose, and when I was test driving yesterday, were a _severe_ distraction. They seriously mess with my eyes, and from what I heard about the last few drivers, did the same with theirs. Remove them, or... Here I'll do it!" she got tired as the underling continued to protest.

A year ago, and she wouldn't have thought she'd know how to change a light bulb _quite_ like she was doing: changing the type and all the electrical switcheroos to make sure the different light didn't get blown up or not light at all.

As she was finishing up, she rolled out from under the jacked-up Winnebago to switch tools, and saw in the corner of her eyes, the young lad she was to drive around dive behind some boxes. With a roll of her eyes, she rolled back under, to close the electrical box, wincing at the fact that with the force needed to turn the locks, she'd break a nail.

The Cordelia of a year ago would be absolutely horrified, but this Cordelia, well, she wasn't, although she hated this sort of thing regardless.

After her group were killed in something that psycho 'Buffy' Summers was involved in, much didn't get past her cool exterior anymore.

She got it shut, and rolled back out from under the vehicle, and got up off the trolley carefully, remembering when she saw a mechanic try to do it too quick and slipping so bad he had concussion, his head having struck concrete with a fair bit of force.

She walked a few metres to the right-side door, and minutes later, the lights of the vehicle, inside and out, came on. Nodding in satisfaction, she switched the electrical off. Exiting it, she then added the to technician guy, "We have to do something about the designs here, though."

"Hey! What you doing to my ride?" The shy guy finally spoke, coming from out behind the stacked boxes the other side of the large hanger/garage.

Cordy just turned to him, and raised an eyebrow. "And you are?"

"I'... I'm n-Nightstalker." He stuttered, calming down from the anger at hearing she was going to change his oversized-van.

"Hmm. Well, _Nightstalker_, Any and all changes I make to this Fashion Monstrosity, will either enhance its capabilities, make it safer for us to use, and, or, make it less of an eyesore, to either or both of us."

From behind Nightstalker, a Shapeshifter appeared. He had played with magic a bit too much and gotten stuck with having just one magic ability, albeit a rather useful one – the ability to mimic anyone. Unfortunately for him, however, he had tried to mimic the Mayor at one time, unaware of the danger around doing so, and gotten drafted with no way of backing out, into helping young Nightstalker hunt and kill, and learning how to use and improve those skills.

"I would strongly urge you, Miss Chase, to cease your current actions. Many of your predecessors have had... trouble... with similar matters. It is partially why there has been a large turnover for your position."

"And you are?"

The fella winced, almost imperceptibly, as he replied, "Mystique." In demonstration, the guy changed from his appearance of a middle-aged brown-haired guy, to a young, bald Captain Picard, amazingly including the red Starfleet uniform from the 23rd/early 24th century era of the show.

The fact that she recognised the mixed-up pop-culture reference to a guy who resembled a certain Professor from a particular comic, recognised the name of another character from said comic, and the origin of the one he now appeared to be, and the meaning behind why she did recognise them, was lost on her, as she nodded, accepting this. After learning about vamps and demons and stuff like that, including magic, she wasn't that surprised at the demonstration of power.

But she did say, "So, who'd you piss off to get that pseudonym?"

"Your Employer." Came the reply.

Amused, she smiled as she shrugged. "So, Nightstalker, if you'll excuse me, I just need to go pick a design that won't get us noticed _quite_ as much as the current one will."

Without waiting for a reply, she left, but she did sense the reaction she got.

The poor kid had been too stunned by her directness and, beauty, she noticed, to reply proper beyond the 'ungh?' she had heard as she left. That she swayed her hips a bit more probably had something to do with it.

She distantly heard 'Mystique' say to the boy, "Pick that jaw off the ground, boy, before you start drooling."

She smiled.

_End Flashback_

--

She shook her head, as she waited in the Winnebago, parked outside of some club about a half-hours drive outside of Sunnydale, for the kid to come out of the vampire nest.

"_I could do with a running pickup, Chase!_"Came over the radio.

Instead of a CD radio, she had a CB Radio, or rather the modern, more up-to-date equivalent. If she was going to last, that had to change. Kinda. She couldn't listen to her iPod during a mission, she knew that, but no music entirely? Ugh.

The Winnebago was amazingly quiet at idle. She had leafed through the instruction manual that listed some of the spells in use, and which was mostly cosmetic-related ones, like one to render the engine really quiet. Not silent, that was practically impossible for long-term spells, but at idle, the already quiet engine was barely audible to even a vampires' ears at 20 metres. Inside, it was the same kind of thing to a normal person's ears, just barely there, not enough to be noticeable unless you were listening for it.

But rev the engine, and it would sound like a normal engine (quieter, but still noticeable over most other normal-volume sounds)

She revved the engine, and started it rolling, pulling out of the car park across the street from the club, turning onto the road so that the drivers' side, the left side for those right-seat-car-left-lane-road-driving people out there, As she started to pull away, in the wing mirror she saw the kid jump at the van and grab hold of a bar, presumably there only to let him keep hold while he opened the door during a running-pickup.

She smirked at the few vamps, who were smouldering and bursting into flames the moment they got into the direct sunlight chasing the van, and heard the door shut.

"Did you get all of em?"

A grunt of affirmation, then he added, "Most of them were idiots. Hardly worth the effort to dust 'em."

"They're Vamps. Don't forget that."

"Why should I?"

"Why should you forget? Or why should you not forget?" She asked rhetorically. "They're vamps. The bad guys."

A grunt, and she heard the soft steps as the kid moved into the back.

In the back two-thirds of the van were 5 rooms. The forward-most pair were, left-side, a weapons lockup, and right-side, she had no-idea, not being allowed into it – Nightstalker was the only one with the key. She heard him open up the weapons lockup, and place his variety of bladed weapons in, and heard the various slight clicks as he then disarmed his various guns and too, put those away.

She chanced a glance in the rear-view mirror, which there more so he could see the driver as the driver replied to queries and orders, than for her to see him as he asked questions or gave commands.

He was leaning against the lockup, a weary sigh on his face in an odd moment of weakness. When she glanced again, she saw his back, as he went into the rear-most room, which she guessed was his bedroom.

The middle pair of rooms was a washroom, and a bunk room, presumably for herself and a guest, should they ever go on a long mission.

She focused back on the road, and smirked when she pulled past a Ferrari. She wasn't even breaking the speed limit – the Ferrari looked brand new so the driver was obviously careful not to do anything that'll get it dented or crushed.

A glance in the right-side mirror and she smirked as the Ferrari revved up to overtake her, in the right-hand-lane too, when a cop-car flashed lights.

A glance told her that her own speed had been keeping to just on the limit. A chuckle made it out as the faint sound of police sirens made it into the cabin.

--

**Authors Note: I have no idea if I want to continue this, or put this up for adoption. I guess we'll see what we see, won't we?**


	5. BuffyStar Wars, Demon Wars Miniscene

**Date Written: **23rd Feb 2010

**Author: **Alexander Mcpherson

**Email: **lyra underscore mcpherson underscore eighty-eight at live dot co dot you kay. (Tip: there are two digits in the email address.)

**Crossover: **plot-line crossover, adjusted for new verse, other than that, no actual crossing over of characters. **extra:** Also takes very obvious elements from the movies too.

**Pairing:** Some buffy pairings carry over, but the only one actually seen at all is the Will/Tara pairing. And it's only a miniscene so that Isn't actually seen...

**Warnings?:** A certain warlock hasn't seen star wars, and so seems to be missing out on some parallels that everyone else keeps picking up on.

**Genre:** Humour

**Rating: **I'm gonna go for T on this one. Why? Because what we saw in the show was probably worse than what'll be in this fic.

**Main Characters:** Xander, Willow, Tara, Fred (from Angel's show) Andrew and Jonathan. Who's who at the bottom including unseen characters if you're interested.

**Disclaimer: **What Disclaimer? I gotta do those? But it's on Fanfiction dot com, so _obviously _I don't own most of this, only the general idea, and even then, it's not like I'm trying to... _stake_ a claim to them. I just wanna share a plot bunny I had. Yes Yes, bad pun I know. Hey, when your favourite character from the show is Xander, you gotta expect these things.

**Summary: **What happens if you take the Force Unleashed story, and make it a Buffy story? Well, this is a miniscene that came out between trying to choose: Oz or Tara for 'Han Solo' when I'd already decided on Willow being Leia.

**Inspired by:** I was on the XanderZone Unleashed group (a group for darkXander fics, as the normal XZ group accepts only goodXander fics, whether or not he's an idiot in them) and as the name would suggest, some of the members had this image of Xander bringing down a Star Destroyer. The bunny evolved from there.

And please don't complain at the title, I worked hard on coming up with a buffy-fied version of the films' title. Well okay I didn't, I just changed it from 'Magic Unleashed' to the below on a whim.

**Demon Wars: The Mayor Strikes Back  
**

**Miniscene**

Warlock Xander Harris listened in as Willow was musing about not knowing where they could drive to.

The group was in the rather large and old Semi that one Tara Maclay owned, having apparently won it in a poker game a few years ago. As a star wars fan, she had nicknamed it the 'falcon', as the trailer had, by its previous few owners, been converted into part-cargo hauler and part-campervan. Thanks to the magic portal that one owner had almost died in creating, they didn't even have to exit either part to get between the truck and trailer.

The previous owner, according to Tara, had then done the modifications to the truck cab, so that like a campervan, you could get up from the driving seat and actually walk through said portal, not have to climb over anything in the way.

Tara's co-driver was some girl named Fred. He hadn't spent enough time among that to actually learn her proper name. That is to mean, things had always been happening whenever he saw either of the two, and so an opportune time to ask what her name actually was had never come about.

Although, he did hear the snickers at times when she got called 'Chewie'. He had no idea what that was about.

The rest of the present group included some kid called Jonathan. Okay the 'kid' was his age, but he was obviously never very popular during school, and had only recently been introduced to the true state of the world. The whole thing had him really nervous all the time. His other friend, a tiny bloke (well, not really) was Andrew, who apparently just kept snickering whenever he found a parallel between their circumstances, actions or something with something he never did actually ascertain. The fact that whenever he asked Andrew what it was, Andrew spoke some gibberish to him in reply, didn't help.

He'd heard Andrew ask the others to call him a letter and number, but for the life of him, couldn't figure out why. It didn't occur to Xander that his surname, however, was _not_ Detour, like Tara had called him after the truck broke down a few weeks ago.

He really didn't know why Andrew snickered whenever he formally asked for him with 'Mr Detour'. Or the glances he got at that. If he did, he'd have known that was a prank of Tara's.

He sighed, and asked, "Do you know anywhere nearby that can take us in until the fuel-tank is repaired? That _won't_ turn us over to Wilkins' forces?"

Looks where traded, and fred mumbled something to Tara. Tara frowned for a moment, then smiled. "Oz."

Willow gave her a look, and asked, "Land of Oz is from a film, Tara."

"No, he's not aplace, he's a friend. Daniel Osbourne."

Fred started to snicker, as she mumbled something else to her business partner and lifetime friend.

Tara rolled her eyes, but left to get a map, and soon enough she nodded. "He's just in range, if we leave now."

"Where is he and who is he?" Xander asked.

"In his bespin," Tara started to mumble, and at the others' looks, she shrugged. "Small mining town, very small-time really. Hardly on anyones maps. And Oz's a cool guy. I trust him, he'll help us with the Falcon."

An hour later, and the group crammed into the front cab, watching as two bikers packing a lot of power came alongside the truck.

"Apparently, we've got our escort." Tara spoke. To the others she added, "Oz' is well respected round here. Always has been, it's hard to not like him."

Just inside his perception range, he heard someone whisper, "If he does a Lando, and so that Wilkins guy tell Jesse that he's his daddy, I'm gonna go mental and kill someone."

He couldn't tell who had spoken, nor if he had heard right. A glance at everyones faces, and he only saw the subtle tinge of amusement on their faces. He shrugged it off. His allies in the fight against the invasion forces of Richard Wilkins were kinda, eccentric, despite most of them being around his age.

--

**Authors Note:** So I was pondering, earlier, who's who in the conversion of star wars to buffy?

Jedi Galen Marek/Sith Apprentice Starkiller: Warlock Xander Harris/Nightstalker

Jedi Kento Marek: Warlock Tony Harris

Princess Leia Organa: Lady Willow Rosenberg

Farmboy- I mean, Jedi Luke Skywalker: Warlock-in-training Jesse McNally (Without Xander, Jesse and willow got close, so emotionally are like brother and sister, then Willow left with her parents for something which would be dealt with in 'The Magic Unleashed'.)

Obi-wan Kenobi: Don't know. Role kinda would be split between Rupert Giles [emotional connection], Wesley [the one who gives the truth-of-the-world to Jesse], and whoever starts his training before the big 'death' scene, but I want those two alive. *cough* sorry, Vader voice for a second there. Giles and Wes both live and are like the rebel leaders...

Chewbacca: Winifred Burke. Was kinda difficult, but I decided on the backstory being that Tara did this magic thing and at the same time as loosing the ability to do magic [or be a choice thing] she saved Fred from the stuff on Pylea.

Han Solo: Tara Maclay.

Jabba the Hutt: I'm wondering whether it be Rack [the magic connection] or some big-bad Demon, but then the last bit wouldn't fit with what Jabba was, in the 4th and 6th SW films...

Boba Fett: No clue.

Darth Vader: Mayor Wilkins in 'The Magic Unleashed', afterwards the 'vader' of the fic is someone else... _[Sarcasm]_ Maybe Adam?

Emperor Palpatine: Glory, in 'The Magic Unleashed', but shortly afterwards, being defeated or something, the 'new palpatine' would be Wilkins.

Chuck a review over asking for who specific main-film characters is in the DemonWars'verse and I'll try to respond in a A/N when I post a slightly-revised C2 later.


	6. Star Wars, Jedi Flamel Prologue

**Date Written: **Sometime 2006

**Author: **Alexander Mcpherson

**Email: **lyra underscore mcpherson underscore eighty-eight at live dot co dot you kay. (Tip: there are two digits in the email address.)

**Crossover:** I'm not sure if this prologue could be a jump-board for a non-crossover, but it was written as a Harry Potter/Star Wars EpII/SW Republic Commando crossover.

**Pairing: **None

**Warnings?: **None

**Genre:** No Genre just yet

**Rating: **T

**Main Characters: **Harry Flamel (OC for non-crossover, or Harry Potter for, well, the crossover.)

**Disclaimer: **What Disclaimer? I gotta do those? But it's on Fanfiction dot com, so _obviously _I don't own most of this, only the general idea, and even then, it's not like I'm trying to make a claim...

**Summary: **Not all Jedi limit themselves to Lightsabers and relying on feeling disturbances in the force.**  
**

**Notes:** I started this years ago. Then my muse moved on. I actually have 6 chapters, but the story didn't actually go anywere, but the prologues' kinda interesting and not explicitly a crossover so if you got your own character, sure, copy, paste and find-replace 'Harry Flamel' with the character name of your choice if you want to.

**Inspired by:** Can't remember anymore.

**Jedi Flamel  
**

--

**Prologue**

I gazed out at the bronze plains from Commando Transport Gunship Delta 9. The sight of the endless sand plains of Geonosis brought back images of my time on Tatooine, just over 10 years ago. But back then, I wasn't a Jedi, nor in a life-or-death situation. And yet, here I am now.

My name is Harry Flamel, and I'm a Jedi Knight, well respected in the Order, if not a touch feared.

You see, my training was quite different from other Jedi's. Which was why I'm here on this specialised gunship with 4 Republic Commando's, instead of, like with Master Yoda and the council, leading the regular army battalions. Sev, in the red-painted commando armor, he's the gruff-speaking one, pretty good with a sniper rifle. Well, any rifle, really. Then there on the floor, the one with the yellow painted armor. That's Scorch. Name says it all doesn't it? He's into demolitions. Really don't know why. I cringed when I felt the sheer glee exuding from him when he saw the pyrotechnics he gets to carry.

And then there's Fixer. He's the team's mechanic, computer tech guy and generally all-rounder of the team.

Lastly there's Boss. Yeah that's his nickname in the team. Otherwise he's called 38, and being called a number during a war doesn't exactly feel right to him so yeah. Boss. He's the leader of Republic Commando Force, Delta-9 Squad.

I looked out at the 3 other Gunships I can see. I know of 1, and it's got both Commando Omega squads onboard. They're headed for the factories deep underground. I can't say I envy them that one.

For some reason, the thought of destroying the droid factories reminded me of the last war I fought in.

Yeah, that war. The war that took out half the population of my worlds' little mini-world. That means that people like me are pretty rare in the galaxy. Jedi are rare anyway, with only about 100,000 in the entire galaxy. That actually makes the Jedi more rare then those of my world. There were around 40,000 in the country I lived in, knocked down to at most, 5,000 by the time I left. I know similar levels of deaths happened in the other countries. The ones that didn't die didn't because they either hid away in the normal world or fought for evil, and the courts let them out when the war was over. That's why I left. They were literally starting over again, but with no opposition except those in the courts – and they were likely no problem.

That didn't exactly sit well with me, so you can see why I wanted to leave that world behind.

Well enough brooding on my part. We're heading down into enemy territory, with odds of at least 500 droids to one of us, and we're to go in and destroy the factories so that number doesn't rise to 1000 droids to one of us Jedi.

I'm the only Jedi on this part of the mission, because of my aforementioned training. The others wouldn't understand, really. And they don't like using any weapon other then their Lightsaber, whereas I'm quite comfortable to do so.

Having built every weapon I carry myself, reinforced that comfort.

As the Gunship levelled out just above a landing platform built into the side of the canyon, Delta Squad bailed out and down to the platform, and I just jumped unassisted.


	7. Paladins, Demons and Vampires Oh My!

**Paladins, Demons and Vampires Oh My! Not in Kansas Anymore!**

**Summary: **The life of a Jumper is harsh, always fighting a group or running from them. That is, once they know you are a Jumper. But not all Paladins seek to kill every Jumper, only the bad ones. Especially those whom become Parents to them.

**Prologue**

_Suburbs of Boston._

He hated this part of his life, this part every single member of the group he belonged to who had ever had such... He bid the sleeping five year old male member of the Lehane Family a silent goodbye, then left, the boy safe in the hands of a family whose name he intentionally didn't learn, who were moving out to another part of the States, the place of which he didn't memorise. He was several blocks away, where his wife found him hours later, a sleeping little two-year-old Faith in her arms asking what happened to their little Alexander, and why there was blood on his shirt.

**Chapter 1**

_Sunnydale, Harris Residence_

17 year-old Xander woke up with a start, to find his bedrooom shaking a little in a familiar manner.

For as long as he could remember, he'd had strange dreams, to go with the already strange abilities he had found he had at a young age. Abilities that he had kept secret after the first time his parents beat him up for "telling lies". Ever since learning of the nightlife of Sunnydale, and the Demons and Vampires and all that stuff, he'd known to keep his abilities even more secret. He had done so out of fear at first for being rejected, or worse, "slayed" by Buffy. It was when he learned the truth of what he was that that fear was gone. Replaced by something different, yet the same.

It had been in Giles' library of the occult that he had found a book on the various types of enhanced humans in the world. Mages, Witches, Warlocks, Wiccans, and that was just the mystical powers' side of things. Evolution-born kinds were numerous. One of which was simply called 'Jumpers'. A Jumper had the ability to form microwormholes, giving the 'Jumper' the ability to teleport anywhere in the world. Part of that was the ability of Clairvoyance, of a sort. Seeing other places, so that they direct the destination end of the wormhole to not put them in a wall, floor, ceiling, or other people.

It was uncommon for a Jumper to be capable of jumping to exact positions without significant practise... Which they tended to get a lot of to survive.

The book included that the Jumpers' were the mortal enemies of a religious fanatic group calling themselves Paladins.

It had been a month later that Xander found an article on why Jumpers "always go bad". To him, it smelled of ridiculous propaganda. But he also realised that the Paladins had friends in the Watchers Council. Which is why he kept it secret from Willow, Buffy, and Giles.

He calmed himself down from his nightmare, and resettled all his things that had been dislodged by his nightmare-induced attempt to jump his room.

That was another part of being a Jumper, Living on the Hellmouth. His nightmares were his mind subconsciously tapping into that visualising destinations' thing, but without triggering a jump.

His parents called out, shouting at him to stop banging about. With a sigh, he got ready for the day ahead, and slay for that night.

-

Sunnydale, Outskirts

A slight sound of a 'whumpff' was all that heralded a new arrival to the Hellmouth.

A nasty grin, and the yellow-eyed monster dropped his bag and took a deep breath of the hellmouth-energy rich air. To his right, someone whom he had brought along was whimpering slightly, but spoke, "y-you sho-should be ab-ble to get s-s-some bl-blood here, easy."

Suddenly, the whimpering wimp of a vampire was turned to dust, as the yellow-eyed monster stretched out, idly dropping the weapon of his back into his pocket. Another grin, and he visualised the street he could see off in the distance, and disappeared, bag back in hand, with the same slight sound as that which sounded his initial arrival... that of a muffled 'whumpff'.

-


	8. BuffyRiddick, Not the Usual Contract

**Not the Usual Contract...**

**AN:** Modified somewhat from the posting to XanderZone. Gonna try and write it as less Rambly, and the crossover more obvious and not a guess-the-cross type dealio.

Now, on with!

**Prologue**

They say the mind shuts down in Cryo. All but the primitive side. The animal side.

I've long learned why then that Cryo has no effect on me.

I may be human, but I'm also, something else.

Somewhat of a primitive...

Somewhat of an, Animal.

Even now, in the passenger hold of the civilian craft, in chains, I'm awake, watching, waiting.

I can smell each and every one of them. Even the one I allowed myself to be captured so I would be close.

Long ago, I had pushed a part of me into the deep recesses of my mind, fearing I would hurt my friends.

Long ago, in the plains of a wilderness, I learned to set it free, learned that with it, I was so much more capable.

My senses, all increased. Hell, I could have probably taken on Buffy at the top of her game, and brought to a stalemate, minimum.

But that never happened. We went our seperate ways, all of us. I continued my search for my girls, alone, only calling in help from them once a year, if that. She went and eventually lost her powers, her strength, and settled down under Witness Protection. Not even the Watchers coming in after Giles retired and Spike left for the new colonies in space to make sure the demons didn't go with, not even they could find her.

I think that was a good thing. I didn't know, at first, but the new watchers... they didn't see the girls for what they were, but what they represented.

The Slayer, the power not the girl, is a weapon to be weilded against the demons. The old Watchers forgot the 'not the girl' part. The new ones ignored that part.

I heard, and when they tried to order me, the longest serving watcher, and what I later came to realise, only watcher left who had actually killed a vampire (let alone the thousands to my name even when Giles ran the organisation) to kill a slayer for dubious reasons at best... well, I investigated, and found that she refused to give up her friends, her friends who were killed after discovering the truth, and in a case of deja vu, had tried to help her.

Well... that cut just a little close to home. So I took her, and fled. The planet had already deteriorated, and I had stayed out of a sense of duty. One I no longer felt then.

Theyc aught me quick, put me in a jail, thinking that I wouldn't survive it. They didn't know. Giles, Buffy, Willow, they knew the full story about me, but didn't tell anyone.

Andrew wouldn't have guessed, otherwise he'd have called me superman or something.

Spike probably knew, or suspected at least. But When I caught up with him, I'd learned that he kept his mouth shut because he knew the way the wind was blowing, well before I did. Punched him for not cluing me in, though he did say he was surprised I didn't know before him.

No, they all knew prison wouldn't have kept me, had most of them been alive to think over the matter.

Willow's gift... a blessing in the guise of a curse, was slow to reveal itself.

Decades of fighting had taught me how to kill a demon most efficiently. Humans were no match. And unlike the Slayers, I had no qualms over killing the guilty.

I spent 3 days in the minimum security prison. The first 68 hours simply because I'd smelt a potential there, and needed that long to get her out without the Council being able to get her. 4 hours to escape, then, because remember, I was with my slayer.

She died a few years later, when a merc group caught up with us. Her family too. I was caught, defending them.

They put me in a maximum security prison.

Pitiful. Took me a day, no distractions.

I've gotten better since then.

Hell, I'm lookin' forward to if I ever get captured and sent to Butcher Bay. All the demons I've heard that live there, wouldn't know what hit 'em.

But this time, is different.

I'd heard of the council transporting a potential who had tried to hide by pretending to be a boy.

They don't know who 'Riddick' is, their contracts for my head, DOA, is for my old identity. "Xander Harris"...

No, the merc who 'caught me', got me on one of the contracts out on my head under my new Identity. I woulnd't say caught, actually.

More like, I followed. Cuz the only transport where he's heading for is the same one that the Council is using to transport the kid.

I wonder if this vessels' female pilot knows?

Probably not. Never heard of a female watcher in the last century that didn't try to flambe whichever one is in charge upon finding out (early) that the girls either have to conform or die.

Bringing me back to this.

Me, in cryo.

Wide awake.

Biding my time.

**Chapter 1**

It's been years since then. Jackie went to live with Imam, some priest, on Helion Prime. The only man I've come to trust in the last two centuries.

I left, the quiet life was not for me. Not so long as Demons existed, both those in the hearts of humanity and the literal demons from hell.

I even got to visit Butcher Bay, like I'd wanted. 'Course, I didn't go all that willingly, not until I heard where they were going to take me when I was already in chains, again.

Most of the other Triple-Max prisons, too. After the first, they're all pretty much the same. And with Willow's Gifts in full effect, even the demons have striven to stay out of them, instead of infesting them as they had before they learned just who Richard B Riddick Really was.

My Animal side had long since adapted to the Dark.

I once told Jack that I got my eyes altered by a doctor. It wasn't that. Others had it done, to try and copy me.

It's just a manifestation of the animal side of me. always there, always watching, dark, or light.

Seeing like my own version of Radar, sending out light in a particular spectrum, and my eyes seeing the reflecting light, in addition to what other light existed.

For me, there's no such thing as 'Pitch Black'.

Willows Gifts have taken many lives, human and demon, in those prisons.

They sometimes call me, the Silent Assassin. Sometimes it's, the night crawler, and other names that I swear were taken from antique comics.

Those still around too. If I still had a place to stay, well... lets just say Imam has a secret of mine that he keeps on threat of loosing his family jewels.

Dont want to have Richard B Riddick, infamous escaped convict a laughing stock for being a fan of antique comic books, now can we?

Faith tried to blackmail me once, with that, though she didn't know I was 'Also' Riddick.

She'd just escaped Crematoria, and wouldn't tell me how. I was so jealous. Tried to get my most prized comic book in exchange.

It was almost worth it, but I didn't trade.

She's hooked up with Spike now. No, not that way. The pair are out there, fighting a new group, or an old one, or something. They'd met Jack, just for a short while, to show her a little about the truth of the universe. Course, by then, she'd already met monsters. Even considered one her uncle, her words.

Spike laughed and agreed on that one.

Punched him out, again, when he said that, having the reputation for being the monster that monsters are scared of, I was like a brother to him. Shudder.

He's scared of me, I know that much. He doesn't make his jokes too bad, but always seems a little close to getting punched out on occasion.

Looking out into the black, on the merc ship run by some guy named Toombs, I knew I was returning to Helion Prime, under less than nice conditions.

Imam, the priest I saved, the priest who took in Jack, my, 'neice', the only man I've come to trust in 2 centuries, had put out a capture contract on me.

It had to be him, no one on Helion Prime ever knew I had ever been there, except him.

And anyone interested in getting me off the streets, so to speak, for 'everyones safety', well, those contracts for Riddick were all DOAs.

The Watchers long learned to issue KOS contracts. Kill-On-Sight.

I knew it had been Imam on this Capture one, ehll, I knew it was a Capture one from some people who didn't exactly know everything about me that anyone out there not on the council (or on it for that matteR) could know.

A 4-man merc crew? Insulting.

Then there was the money.

1.5 Mill. For me. No slammer pays 1.5 mill.

Fortunately, I had gotten intel on these guys, so I knew whether I should smoke 'em or not.

Course, with the other intel on the goings on near Helion Prime, I knew I'd need a possible escape route,...

...and Waddaya know.

From the back, I smirked as the merc settled down. I'd been to Helion prime, alright. Damn place was attacked and overrun by these... to pardon the scooby term, idiot roman-wannabes.

Toombs' got a new crew, sure. More people. Still insulting. Not even 10 people. Last time I got dragged unwillingly to a Triple-Max, all the way unwillingly, it took 20 people and chains stronger than what they're using.

Only they damned lucky that I need to get to Crematoria anyway.

I'm starting to regret not trading that comic for Faiths' info. It's probably in Imams' old house, burning now. I shuddered in horror, unnoticed. by the others, in cryo.

Back in Cryo.

The Cryo that they say all but the primitive side of the mind shuts down, All but the animal side.


End file.
